Fantôme de mon passé
by Yamatouki
Summary: Rin attend son petit copain Kaito lorsqu'elle voit une personne qui lui rappel des souvenirs bons et mauvais. Désolé, je suis nulle pour les résumés
1. C'est la fatigue

**J'aurais voulu faire cette fic en trois partie mais je trouvais que les parties étaient trop courtes donc je les ai seulement séparés.**

**Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas**

**Dans cette fic Len n'est pas le jumeau de Rin!  
Profitez de la lecture!**

**Désolé pour les erreurs s'il y en a. Je suis pas super pour me corriger et le correcteur que j'utilise peut ne pas m'avertir de mes erreurs. De plus je viens de commencer à écrire donc c'est très probable que ma structure est pas super.**

**MERCI! :D :D **

***En italique c'est du point de vue de Len.  
*En gras c'est les paroles. **

**~Yamatouki~**

* * *

**« C'est la fatigue »**

Rin Kagamine était à l'école, elle s'était assise sur le sol le dos au mur. Elle attendait avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Elle regardait les étudiants passés sans les

voir. Ils n'étaient pas importants. Son petit copain était dans son cours pas trop loin, elle attendait que son cours termine. Elle vit soudain un garçon aux cheveux

blonds passés devant elle, Rin le reconnut immédiatement. Elle était sous le choc, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, elle fuyait son regard. Il ne la regardait pas.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle avait senti son estomac se nouer avec les cordes de la nervosité. Elle respira un coup et se dit qu'elle était chanceuse de

ne pas avoir croisé son regard. Comment aurait-elle réagit? La jolie blonde ne le savait pas. Elle fut si chamboulé par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que

son petit copain était arrivé. Il lui demanda «** Ça va Rin?** ». Elle secoua la tête et lui fit un léger sourire « **Ça va. Comment était ton cours?** » Elle se releva pour se

sentir moins petite par rapport à lui. Il lui fit un sourire en quoi «**Comme les autres, ennuyants et inutiles.** » Rin lui sourit et il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans

hésitation. Elle se revit il y a plusieurs années, devant chez elle, cette silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui lui offrait des fleurs qu'il avait été cherché dans le jardin voisin,

elle l'avait trouvé si mignon. L'estomac de celle-ci semblait encore nouer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il était partit, il y a longtemps. Elle se demandait pourquoi il

revenait, elle avait cru que c'était fini. Jamais plus. Elle n'avait rien fait pour ça. Elle percuta son copain. «** Rin? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette**»

Elle lui sourit faiblement. « **C'est la fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas.** » Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Elle ne revit plus ce fantôme de la semaine, ni de la suivante. Elle parvint

même à oublier la présence de cette personne dans l'école. Elle passait du temps avec son copain. Oubliant cette rencontre.

**« Ta mère avait raison »**

Cependant, deux mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était dans l'autobus, il refit surface. Elle revenait de l'école, elle était seule. Elle rentra dans l'autobus et prit place au fond

du véhicule. Elle regardait devant elle en écoutant sa musique. Puis, Rin le vit, il s'était assis devant elle. Il n'était pas seul, une fille aux cheveux turquoise

l'accompagnait. Rin Kagamine sentit des papillons qui volaient dans son ventre. La fille qui était avec le garçon se collait sur lui comme si elle voulait lui monter dessus.

Rin eut le sentiment d'avoir un haut-le-cœur, elle eut une envie forte de sauter sur cette fille et lui faire mal. Le garçon sonnait pour sortir, sur le pas de la porte elle le

regardait, une larme à l'œil et elle vit son regard la fuir. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer en elle. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait éprouvé de la

jalousie face à cette fille qui lui faisait penser à une limace. Elle fermait et ouvrit sa main pour retenir ses larmes. C'était terminer, il y a déjà longtemps, mais pourquoi

est-ce qu'elle se sentait si mal? Au fond de son cœur, elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne l'admettrait pas. Elle avait un petit copain qui l'aimait énormément et qu'elle

aimait autant. Elle ne laisserait pas une ombre blonde se mettre entre eux. Elle sortit de l'autobus à son tour. En marchant vers chez elle, elle se revit il y a deux ans, il

lui offrait sa main pour l'aider à monter une colline dans la forêt. Il lui disait « **Ta mère avait raison quand elle a dit qu'on finirait ensemble** » Quelques larmes coulèrent

sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir.

**« Tu l'aimes »**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Elle l'avait perdu de vue à nouveau et se disait que ce n'était pas un problème, se persuadant que ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle était à

nouveau dans l'autobus, comme à chaque jour. Elle s'était assise à l'avant cette fois-ci. Elle vit une tignasse blonde passée devant elle, elle le suivit du regard, attendit

qu'il s'assoie et le reconnu. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle le fuyait des yeux, mais elle revenait à chaque cinq secondes, et à chaque fois il la regardait. Elle se

sentait frustrée. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi? C'était quoi son problème? S'il voulait lui parler qu'il le fasse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne donnait jamais de nouvelles? Pourquoi

c'était toujours à elle de faire le premier pas? Pourquoi ses derniers souvenirs avec lui semblaient lointains? Elle se rappela des dernières fois où ils avaient parlés. Elle

se rappelait de cette fois où ils se chamaillaient dans son lit, son sourire était magnifique, il était tellement beau._ Len la regardait qui souriait dans l'autobus, pourquoi _

_souriait-elle?_ Puis Rin perdit son sourire en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé après, elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle était confuse, il était resté sur son coin de lit et l'avait

regardé sans rien faire. Puis elle se rappela la dernière fois où elle avait été dans son appartement. Elle était sur le lit, elle voulait écouter un film avec lui en tant

qu'amis. Mais il ne lui portait aucune attention, il n'écoutait même pas le film. Il était resté assis sur le sol à compter son tip qu'il avait reçu au travail. Puis ils s'étaient

quittés. Ils avaient pris l'autobus, avant de débarquer elle lui donna un câlin. Puis elle courut jusqu'à chez elle, sentant que c'était la dernière fois où elle le verrait. _Len _

_la regardait encore, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il le voyait bien._ _Mais il ne fit rien. Elle n'était qu'une connaissance maintenant. Mais son côté pervers aimait la regarder _

_souffrir et souhaitait qu'elle pleure vraiment._ Rin entendait son cœur lui dire **«Tu l'aimes! Tu l'aimes! Tu l'aimes!»** Puis elle murmurait **« Non! Arrête de dire ça! C'est faux!**

_». Len s'arrête devant elle, se penche et lui murmure d'une voix douce « **Tu m'aimes** » Il lui sourit avec malice. Il sort par l'arrière._ Des larmes descendent le long de ses

joues. Elle sort par l'avant et retrouve son copain qui l'attend à l'arrêt. Il lui ouvre ses bras, elle s'y enfonce. Puis elle regarde de l'autre côté de la rue. Len la regarde

avec un sourire cruel.

«** Je t'aime Kaito** »

Elle regarde son copain qui se demande ce qu'elle a. « **C'était qui?** » Elle lui sourit

« **Ce n'est pas important car ce qui m'importe le plus c'est toi** »

Ils s'embrassent et rentre ensemble.

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvés?**

**Si ça vous dit, j'ai une petite idée pour continuer un peu l'histoire. C'est à vous de me dire si vous êtes intéressés! :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**~Yamatouki~**


	2. Il est dans mon cours

Merci à KagamineRinLen et à milie pour m'avoir motivé à continuer cette fanfic.

=^.^=  
Voilà le second chapitre et un troisième suivra.

Bonne lecture! :)

~Yamatouki

* * *

Fantôme de mon passé: chapitre 2

_« Il est dans mon cours »_

Rin marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, elle était seule. Kaito était en cours. Il était midi et son prochain cours n'était qu'à 15h. Elle s'assit dans un coin à proximité des fenêtres et elle mit ses écouteurs pour écouter sa musique. Elle regardait devant elle sans rien voir, puis elle vit une tignasse blonde du coin de l'oeil et son attention fut immédiatement sur lui. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Len, et grand bien ça lui faisait. Mais voilà qu'elle le revoyait. De lointains souvenirs apparurent dans ses pensées.

Elle se remémora une époque où Len et elle avaient été ensemble heureux, ça ne dura pas un an, mais ce fut une partie de sa vie qui la marqua. Et ça s'était terminé, elle l'avait vu en train de dévorer la bouche de Miku. Il l'avait vu aussi et lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Rin s'était retournée et avait presque couru pour s'éloigner d'eux autant que possible. Elle avait pleuré pendant longtemps après cette scène, et jamais elle ne l'avait confronté, car il disparut et elle ne l'avait pas revu ensuite.

Rin secoua la tête, de retour dans la réalité, elle vit qu'il était 14h50. Elle devait aller en cours. Elle se leva et pressa le pas, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à être en retard. Elle serra ses écouteurs avant de rentrer en classe. Elle s'assit à une table au fond, près du mur. Il n'y avait personne qui s'asseyait près d'elle, et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Le cours commença. À peine 15 minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait des notes, un étudiant entra. Le professeur continua sa matière sans lui porter attention, et il vint s'asseoir près de Rin. Elle leva la tête en entendant la chaise à côté d'elle bouger. Elle leva les yeux de ses notes et vit que Len s' était assis. Il la regarda, lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire narquois. Elle était sous le choc, presqu'effrayée. Elle se demandait pourquoi il se devait de déranger sa vie tranquille. Rin retourna à ses notes, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se concentrer, sans succès. Ses notes étaient prises croches, il manquait énormément d'information et elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'avait dit l'enseignant. Elle sentait Len presque rire à côté d'elle.

Enfin, l'enseignant donna congé aux étudiants. La jolie blonde tenta tant bien que mal de ramasser ses choses en vitesse, mais c'était encore trop lent. La classe était vide, il ne restait qu'elle et Len. Elle tenta de se lever, mais il était déjà en train de l'empêcher de passer.

« Un problème Rin chérie? »

Len avait positionné ses mains de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Il avait une sur le dos de sa chaise, et l'autre sur la table, et il lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es mon problème! » Elle tenta soutenir son regard, mais elle abandonna. Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Et elle se retrouva le dos collé au mur. Il déplaça sa main du dossier de sa chaise à son épaule. Il était plus grand qu'elle et il l'intimidait. Il se pencha vers elle et elle l'entendit respirer près de son oreille.

« Ça ne fait que commencer ma belle »

Il lui flattait le cou puis la joue du dos de sa main, elle ferma les yeux. Par le temps qu'elle les rouvre, il n'était plus là.

Elle voulut se lever, mais retomba sur sa chaise. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains aussi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit ses choses et sortit de la salle, puis de la bâtisse. Elle devait prendre le bus et se rendre chez elle. À la station d'autobus, elle le vit, et il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Rin frissonna. Ils entrèrent dans le même bus, elle s'assit à l'avant, lui à l'arrière, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle mit ses écouteurs à nouveau, auigmenta le son de sa musique pour ne plus rien entendre de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Rin garda la tête basse.

Len de son côté avait un sourire satisfait.

« J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort? » pensa-t-il et il se dit qu'il allait la ravoir, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!  
Ça me motive d'avoir des reviews alors ne vous en gènez pas.

~Yamatouki~


	3. Pourquoi quelqu'un te suivrait?

Voilà le 3e chapitre. J'ai remarqué que mon premier chapitre n'est pas écrit comme les deux autres. Est-ce que vous préféreriez que j'écrive avec le format du premier chapitre ou des deux autres?

Merci de lire! :D

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens!

Merci pour les reviews également!

Ps: Désolé s'il manque des lettres ou des accents, etc. C'est qu'il a fallu que je les retape car ils avaient disparus en mettant le document sur ce site!

~Yamatouki~

* * *

Fantôme de mon passé ch3

_"Pourquoi quelqu'un te suivrait"_

Elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs. De plus, lorsqu'elle était seule, il faisait exprès de la frôler. À chaque fois, Rin recevait comme une décharge électrique et la voir frissonner semblait le réjouir. Dans le cours qu'ils avaient en commun, Len s'assoyait toujours à côté d'elle. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas encore prise au piège, ce qui soulageait la jeune femme énormé contre, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de l'intimider par sa seule présence. Plus tôt dans la semaine, il les avait surpris collé l'un à l'autre, et avait décidé qu'ils ne devaient plus être ensemble. Len avait remarqué que Rin était toujours en train de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un alors qu'elle était avec son copain. Il avait cru percevoir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kaito, qui ignorait son existence. Mais, juste avant le cours, il avait vu une scène qui l'avait rendu très heureux. Rin et Kaito étaient dans une cage d'escalier en pleine chicane.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rin? Tu m'as l'air inquiète." Kaito lui avait pris la main et elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux._

_"Je me sens mal" Kaito l'avait regardé intrigué. Puis elle avait commencé à pleurer. _

_"Il me suit!" Rin était désespéré. Elle avait mis ses mains sur sa tête et s'était ébouriffés les cheveux. Kaito l'avait regardé de haut en bas, puis avait mis sa main sur son bras._

_"Je crois que tu es fatiguée..." Il avait passé une main sur la joue humide de Rin. _

_"Pourquoi quelqu'un te suivrait? Je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien" Rin l'avait fusillé du regard, insulté. Kaito ne la croyait pas. Len souriait en revoyant cette merveilleuse scène dans ses pensées, un point pour lui s'était-il dit._

_ Rin ne s'était jamais aperçue de sa présence._

Pendant que Len se rappelait de ce qu'il avait été témoin, Rin tremblait, elle n'en pouvait plus. La personne sur qui elle comptait le plus ne la croyait pas. Ça lui faisait mal, elle se décourageait et n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Elle broyait du noir. Len reporta son attention sur elle. Il la regardait, il était content de la faire réagir ainsi. Mais quelque part, il se sentait mal l'aise. Il voulait la blesser, pas la détruire, ce serait trop facile.

Le cours prit fin, Len attendit que la classe se vide et se leva avec discrétion. Rin avait la tête baissée et ne l'avait donc pas entendu bouger, elle pleurait. Il se mit derrière elle, lui massa les épaules, lui donna un bisou dans le cou et sortit. Rin ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se leva, confuse puis sortie de la classe. Len avait disparu comme une ombre au soleil. Kaito l'attendait à la porte, il venait d'arriver.

"Je m'excuse Rin. Je t'aime." Il lui tendit la main, Rin la prit et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ils allèrent prendre le bus ensemble pour aller chez lui. Rin croisa le regard de Len à bord, etil lui fit un clin d'oeil. Rin rougit, se rappelant de la sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait éprouvée à son contact. Rin brisa le contact visuel pour s'asseoir avec Kaito. Len grinçait des dents, il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble. Il allait trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

~Yamatouki


	4. Tu n'étais pas en classe

"Tu n'étais pas en classe."

Rin marchait dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait rien à faire et ne voulait pas s'asseoir. Kaito avait un cours à cette heure-là et elle, elle attendait le sien. Il lui restait deux heures à perdre. Elle n'avait pas vu Len depuis la dernière fois dans la classe, c'est-à-dire jeudi passé. Elle se demandait pourquoi Len l'avait plus ou moins réconforté, si c'était bien son bon. Elle voulait le confronter, mais n'était pas encore remise de ses sensations à son contact. Elle n'avait pas eu de chicane avec Kaito depuis, mais la dernière l'avait vraiment blessée. Elle doutait énormément que Kaito ait dit cela sans le penser, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle regarda l'heure, elle devait aller en cours. C'était celui qu'elle partageait avec Len. Elle rentra dans la classe et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Quinze minutes passèrent, Rin se surprit à regarder la porte, attendant, quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais ça ne vint pas. Le cours terminé, elle se prit à soupirer. Rin alla à son casier. Elle était en train de faire son sac lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer en contact avec le casier à côté du sien. Elle regarda, c'était nul autre que Len qui semblait bien installer, accoté sur le casier, les bras croisé et un sourire en coin. Rin baissa la tête et rougit, puis se rappela qu'il venait de skipper(*)

« Tu n'étais pas en classe? » Len sourit de plus belle.

« Je viens chercher tes notes. » Rin regardait le cahier qu'elle avait dans la main, c'était les notes de ce cours. Il passa son bras entre elle et son casier, son cœur palpita un peu. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle.

« Merci beauté. » Puis il partit plus discrètement qu'il était venu. Rin resta figer quelques secondes, regardant la tête de Len disparaître dans un couloir. Puis Kaito apparut tentant de voir où elle regardait comme ça.

« Ça va Rin? » Rin secoua la tête.

« ça va. » Elle lui sourit puis ferma son sac. Elle lui prit la main.

« On va au ciné ce soir? » Kaito hocha la tête

« Ouais » Rin sourit et ils sortirent de la bâtisse.

Len était revenu de l'autre côté et avait tendu l'oreille. Il allait au cinéma ce soir.


	5. Je reviendrai ma belle

"**Je reviendrai ma belle"**

Rin et Kaito allèrent chez lui pour manger avant le cinema. Rin n'avait pas vu Len dans le bus ou à l'arrêt. Il avait disparut. Ils arrivèrent au cinema, c'était bondé. Kaito acheta les billets et ils s'installèrent dans la salle. Les publicités commencèrent dès qu'ils furent assis. Kaito se leva.

"Je vais chercher du popcorn" Rin hocha la tête. Quelques minutes après, le film commença, il faisait noir dans la salle. De plus ,c'était un film d'horreur "_Insidieux"(*). _Elle aperçut Kaito du coin de l'oeil, lui fit signe et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui offrant le sac de popcorn, elle le prit sans hésitation. Puis elle sentit la main de Kaito flatter sa cuisse, elle bougea un peu sur son siège appréciant le contact. La main de Kaito descendait jusqu'à son genou puis remontait sur sa cuisse. Rin commençait à gigoter. Puis elle lui prit la main, c'était une scène de suspens et elle serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle sursautait, un fantôme venait d'apparaître dans le miroir que le garçon regardait dans le film . Puis elle tint encore sa main. Il lui flattait le dos de la main avec son pouce, elle appréciait. Rin trouva son copain particulièrement affectueux ce soir. Il lâcha sa main doucement et mit son bras en arrière d'elle. Elle se lova contre le creux de son épaule. Une autre scène de suspens était en train de passé. Rin mit sa main sur la cuisse de son copain et lorsqu'elle sursauta à nouveau, elle lui serra la cuisse. Kaito l'embrassa sur la joue et lui mordit l'oreille. Rin qui avait cesser de bouger recommença. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Je reviendrai ma belle" Puis il se leva et partit avec le sac de popcorn, Rin le regardait étrangement et aperçut à l'aide d'un rayon de lumière les cheveux blonds de la personne qu'elle croyait être son trembla, craignant le désir qui s'était propagé en elle. Il avait été si doux, sa main chaude qui s'était emparé de la sienne, qui lui avait flatter la cuisse, qui lui avait passer sur les épaules. Elle eut un frisson. Puis, réalisa, que si c'était Len, alors où était Kaito? Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui chuchota:

"Kaito?". Kaito lui mordit l'oreille.

"oui?" Rin frissonna.

"Où étais-tu?" Kaito se passa une main dans les cheveux, sans que Rin ne le vit. " J'ai du aller au toilette avant d'aller chercher le popcorn, mais il y avait une grande file. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiète? Je ne suis pas partis plus de vingt minutes ma belle" Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Rin n'y croyait pas, autant d'émotion en à peine vingt minutes. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais décida de garder cela pour elle. De toute façon, il ne la croirait pas.


End file.
